Talk:ASTON MARTIN VANTAGE N430/@comment-27026963-20150928144518/@comment-26715739-20150928155532
I think the big question is the one RomGuyony asked when he pointed out the sale here http://rr3.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:14077 That is: will they ever re-release Endurance Gauntlet? (a series in which you can win this car and get extra gold for doing so - which is what Guillejarque is talking about) If we assume "no they won't release that again", then it's much the same as any car - what's your aim? It's not in a career series so you're really only looking to buy if you're aiming at 100% cars/completion. And if you're aiming at 100% then any discount is a good discount - especially on a previously non-discounted car. If you don't buy now and they don't re-release Endurance Gauntlet, then you're out between 12 and 36 gold (depending on whether you can still get the 20% discount). If you do buy now and they do release Endurance Gauntlet again, then you're down 168. Depends on which way your tolerance for risk goes. Definite saving of a small amount versus possible saving of a larger amount. On the speculation front as to whether they will re-release... we know the studio is in the middle of releasing the latest Need for Speed and the last release for RR3 was a fairly big one - so they might need a bit of quiet time - re-releasing time-limited events into career is a "quick win" for them - after all they've already done the work. But they do need to give new content to the existing fanbase too, so it's a fine line. They also might be wanting to maximise the remaining auto-racing calendar for tie-ins with new content they have in the pipeline (they made sure the Le Mans update was out before Le Mans 24hr, and the NASCAR update was out before the FAP400). Looking here - http://www.racedates.com/ There's a few options for them to do tie-ins -especially with say F1 (Circuit of the Americas at end of October which I know is a circuit that gets asked for a lot on their facebook page). So into the realm of pure speculation... Looking ahead: on a standard 6 week cycle their next release is due 13 October. I'm expecting they're wanting to keep to that given that they've been quoted as saying "for the 6 week cycle" in relation to the NASCAR content (and the 6 week cycle has also been mentioned in other press stuff about the studio). After that would be 24 November. Given that's the last release "due" before Xmas (the next one on a 6 week cycle is for Jan 5 2016) they'll probably want to get some extra goodies for underneath the tree so that people don't point those new tablets/phones at anything else come Xmas day. Personally if I was running the studio I'd probably try to alter the timetables a bit to get a better set of dates before Xmas (eg run 2 rounds of 5 week cycle, they have run 5 week cycles before, just not back to back). But the quid pro quo on that is that the next 2 releases might be a little "light" on genuinely new content. Or, given the issues with bonus fame in the daily rewards they might ship out to 7 weeks for this release and the next stretches to 7 weeks as well to tie in better with "pre Xmas". Just some thoughts.